Wireless communication networks provide communication content, such as voice, video, packet data, messaging, and broadcast. A wireless communication network may support operation on multiple carriers, each carrier including a range of frequencies used for communication and associated with system information describing operation of the carrier. A Long-Term Evolution (LTE) network provides wireless communication of high-speed data for User Equipment (UE) and communication terminals, such as ground base-stations and high altitude platforms (HAPs). LTE networks increase the capacity and speed of existing radio access network (RAN) technologies by using a different radio interface with core network improvements. The wireless communication network may include a number of communication terminals that can support communication for a number of UEs. A mobile terminal (e.g., UE) may communicate with a communication terminal via downlink and optionally an uplink.
When HAPs employ communications, the communication signals directed toward a target mobile terminal may become degraded or lost due to large building penetration loss, or when the target mobile terminal is otherwise located at a degraded location that does not receive coverage by the HAPs. The degradation of communication signals can result in the mobile terminal not having the ability to receive an incoming call and not being alerted of the incoming call. By contrast to outgoing calls, where a user may simply move to a location with better signal conditions, such as near a window, the user cannot take the same corrective action to receive an incoming call, because the timing of the incoming call is unknown to the user. Satellite systems are known to transmit special waveforms with signal waveform qualities that allow for deeper indoor penetration to alert a mobile terminal of an incoming call. However, LTE communications include waveforms defined by the LTE standard that do not provide an option for defining a special waveform for providing a high penetration alerting channel.